The Lost Boys 2: There Back
by Anna13
Summary: ~Lost Boys Fic.~Libby Emerson loves to play with Spirit Boards with her Best friend Jessie, but what happens when A threat of death leads to bringing bad people back?
1. The Spirit Board

I looked down at the glowing board and then back up at my best friend.   
  
"Ok Libby, no one in answering." My best friend Jessie said as her eyes rolled back.  
  
"Jess, you ok?" "I'm not Jessi, I'm Pearl please help." "Ok Pearl why are you in Jessie's body?" I said leaning over and touching it's shoulders.  
  
Her eye's came forward and she said "Libby what just happened?" "I went to a world of dark."   
  
A tear strolled down her face as she looked around and then at me.  
  
"Well some one or something was in your body." I said as her dark blue eyes welled up.  
  
"You know Libby your so gullible." She said wiping her fake tears away and laughing hard.  
  
  
  
"You bitch I hate it when you do that." I said as I smacked her with a pillow.  
  
"I do that every Saturday and you still fall for it!!" She said laughing on the day bed as she almost fell off.  
  
Every Saturday me and my best friend get the spirit board and of course talk to the people of the dead. It's kind of like our hobby, while most girls stay up and talk to people on line or gossip me and Jessie sit and talk to the dead.   
  
"Well should I put it in the note book, "No one tonight." "No ,Jessie, we should keep trying." I said nudging her hand to the pointer.  
  
"Ok." She said rolling her eyes at me and spelling it out and counting and then we would talk to anyone we could.  
  
"Hey I got to go to the bathroom you start with out me." "Ok." and I did.  
  
"Is there anyone out there?" I asked and nothing happened. "If there is please talk to me." In my head to help I thought of open channel open channel.  
  
I felt a vibrtion on my hand. "Holy shit ,Jess, hurry." I whispered.  
  
"Is there anyone there?" I asked as it moved to the upper left hand corner to "Yes." "Uh…" I stammered a little a little nervous.   
  
"What's your name?" First it started going down and then it went to the "M" then it went to the "A" then to the "R" then to the "C" then to the "O"  
  
"So where were you from ,Marco?" "Santa Carla, California" It said as I shook with a chill going down my spine as I shook it away.  
  
"Hell that's were I'm from." I said smiling. "Jess, you better get your ass in here, this is getting good." I said yelling for Jessie to hurry from the bathroom.  
  
"I'm here, I'm here what's so important." She said swinging her arms around and snapping her fingers as she came and sat across from me. "Ok write this down. His name is Marco he's from Santa Carla, California." She pulled it out from her back pocket and got her pen out.  
  
"Cool." "How did he die?"   
  
"I don't know haven't asked yet." I looked down and asked looking into the glow. "How did you die?"   
  
It went to "S" and the to "T" then to "A" then to "K" and then to "E"   
  
"What's it say?" She asked ready with her pen on the paper. I looked up confused. "A stake." I said looking back down as it spelled out in the heart.  
  
"Shit man, that sucks." It spelled out yup. "Anyone else hurt?" My friends Paul and Dwayne.  
  
"What year?" I asked looking at Jessie as she shrugged and had her bottom lip out.   
  
"1987." I looked up at Jessie, "It said 1987." She looked at me and then wrote it down.  
  
"Jess, did you get all there names?" She looked at the page and nodded yes.  
  
"Bye." I said as I tried to take my hands off. "NO." It went to.  
  
"Jessie, it won't let me go." Jessie looked at me and then put her hand on my wrist and then pulled up, it wouldn't budge.  
  
"Why?" I asked looking at it as the pointer moved.  
  
"We need your help." It spelled out. "Why?" "We need you to read the book that is under your bed." "Why should I." "And what book?" "The book that will help us" "And if you don't" It stopped a minute and went on,  
  
"We will kill you." I gulped hard as my saliva ran down my throat.  
  
The words stuck in my brain 'We will Kill you.'  
  
"Ok, I'll do it." I said getting from the pointer and reaching under the bed. I leaned down and pulled up a large golden brown book. I looked at the front and saw a small key hole. "I don't want to do this ,Jess, I mean what if we like bring them back or something?" "Hey we can't it's been like twenty years." She said as she pulled her brown hair back into a ponytail.   
  
I looked down and whispered "I need a key." I looked down and it did nothing.  
  
I looked at my window and relized that there was a thick breeze coming. I went to the window and shut as my bright blonde hair rushed into my face.   
  
I started to step away and go back to wear I was sitting when I stepped on something.  
  
"Owe!!" I screamed as a sharp pain went into my foot. It felt like a sharp knife had just punctured through my skin to my bone.  
  
I bent down and picked up a key that lay beneath my foot. "The Key." I whispered to myself as it stare me in the face.  
  
I brought it down from my face and brought it to the book. "You found it?" Jessie asked as she jumped off the bed and went with me to the book.   
  
We sat Indian stile close together as we balanced the book on one of our legs.  
  
"Ready?" I asked as I turned the key. The book fell open as a bright glow fled to the ceiling.  
  
"What in the hell is that?" I asked putting my hand through the glow.   
  
"I have now Idea." She said smiling as she read over the book.  
  
"Ok hear I go." I leaned the book on her and got on the bed and put my hands on the pointer.  
  
"Now what?" I asked looking down. "Read the first and second page." It pointed and let my hand go.   
  
I walked over and read the first page and then the second page.   
  
Then I put the book down and put it under my bed.   
  
"Well what did we do?" She asked looking at my eyes as looked at the book disappear under my bed.  
  
"I don't know, but now I think it wasn't such a good thing." I said as I took my eyes off the dirty floor and looked at her  
  
Hey this is my first Lost Boys Fic. so please tell me what you thing Review please!¡  
  
1 


	2. There alive

"So?" I looked at her and then plopped down on the bed.  
  
"So?" She said coping me. "I'm tired." I said stretching my arms toward the ceiling. "I'm going to bed."   
  
I said as I went to my dresser and pulled out my long white night gown.  
  
"Me too." She said as she got in her bag and got her pajamas. I put my pajamas on and brushed the tangles out of my bright blond hair and headed to my bed.  
  
"So what do you think is going to happen?" Jessie asked as she sat up at the end of the bed looking at me with her deep eyes.  
  
"Nothing." I said laying down and looking up at the ceiling. "I hope." I whispered as I enter dreamland.   
  
I woke up in the middle of the night with my feet freezing.   
  
"Dang I thought I closed that." I said getting up feet on the cold wooden floor as I went a little ways and closed the window and turned around. I walked back to the bed slowly sinking in the bed as I tried to dose back.  
  
I still couldn't fall back a sleep so I went to the window and looked up at the stars.  
  
I love to look at the stars like diamonds in the sky. The shine so bright, they make me think of what is up there, the planets, and the sun.  
  
I got up and went back and covered up because of the cold.  
  
"Libby?" I looked around with a shocked look on my face. "Whose, whose there?" I asked stuttering from being nervous.  
  
I heard nothing. "That was probably my imagination." I whispered as I lay and look up.  
  
"Nope." I looked over and saw three guys with out of stile cloths on looking at me.  
  
"Who the Hell are you?" I asked pointing moving back in my bed. "Remember Marco, Paul and Dwayne earlier?"   
  
"We are them." The little one said pointing to all of them. "Well what do you want?" "Well we wanted to thank you." They said as they stepped forward.  
  
  
  
Then they flew at me. "Jessie wake up please!!" I screamed as I was on the ceiling.  
  
"What." I saw her rub her eyes and then look up.  
  
"Jessie, get my parents." I screamed as I was taken away in the night.  
  
"So guys this is the kind of thanks I get." I said looking up at them as they look down at me.  
  
"Well we wanted to take you to where we live." The one with the dark hair said as he smiled and licked his lips.  
  
"So why did you guys die with a stake in your heart are like vampires or something?" I said laughing trying to get my mind off the fact that I was thousands of feet in the air.  
  
"Well actually ,Libby, we are." They said with huge smiles on there faces. "You guys aren't going to like suck my blood are you?" I asked looking up taking a gulp as I feared for my life.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Back at the house~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Holy shit ,Libby, where are you?" Jessie looked up in the whole in the ceiling and all she saw was dark sky.  
  
She ran to the door crying trying to get it open.  
  
"Michael, Star?" She ran into there bedroom as they slept sound.  
  
"Mr. And Mrs. Emerson wake up!!!" She yelled shaking the mattress.   
  
"Jessie what is wrong." Star asked taking her face and looking into her tearful eyes.  
  
"They took her!!" "Who?" Michael asked as he sat up and turned the lamp on.  
  
"Some guys." She said getting up and running to get her notebook.   
  
"Jess, wait up." Star said as she put her robe on and followed her. As she entered she felt the cold night air rush in through the gapping hole in the ceiling.   
  
"What happened ?" asked Michael pointing at the ceiling and looking at Jessie as she dug through her jean pockets.  
  
"We played with the Oujia board tonight like every Saturday and we started talking to these guys." She said as she flipped the pages nervously almost dropping it.  
  
"Here I found it." She said as she pointed to the names and where they lived.  
  
"There back ,Michael." Star said as she remove her blackened curly hair from her face and you saw tears running down her cheek as her only daughter was missing.  
  
"I should of know it DAVID." Michael screamed at the top of his lungs looking up at the gapping hole.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back to Me~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why would we do that to the person who brought us back?" I looked around and noticed we were heading over the ocean full of waves because of the high winds flowing over Santa Carla.  
  
"Let's have some fun shall we?" I looked up and they smiled at each other and nodded "Yes" and then hell broke loose.  
  
I suddenly felt no one holding and I looked up and saw them with there hands up.  
  
"Oh man." I said as I fell screaming with my arms up., my night gown reaching over my head. I suddenly put my hands on my gown and forced it down. "You guys!!" I screamed as the tears rolled down my face.  
  
I closed my eyes and put my hands over my face as I would hit the water, full of waves.  
  
"Got you!!" I heard them scream as I felt myself being jolted into the air.   
  
"Oh you guys are a real life savor!!" I said sarcastically as they looked down at me.   
  
"Hey we said we should have some fun." The blond one said as he licked his lips. "Oh yeah real fun!" I said yelling over the wind.   
  
"Well boy's we are finally home again!" The one on my right with brown hair said as he through his arms up in achievement.   
  
"Yeah." The little blond one said as he looked at the others with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Uh… So why exactly did you all come and get me." I asked as I looked at them.  
  
"Well it would only be right if we took our creator." "Uh.. What do you mean creator?"   
  
"The person that brought us back of course." The other blond said as we flew lower.   
  
"But what about Jessie?" "Well ,Libby, she wasn't the one who read the "Book of the Dead"   
  
(A/N I got the idea from the Mummy for the book of the dead, I think that's the one that brings back the dead.)  
  
  
  
"But why me?" "Why did you talk to me?" "Well you are Star and Michaels daughter."   
  
"You knew my parents?" I looked up with a confused look on my face. "Well let's just say your parents use to be one of us." They said as they chuckled an evil laugh. "One of you?" I whispered trying to remember what they were, and what they meet by one of them.   
  
"Well we are here." They said as they dropped me to the ground.  
  
I hit hard on the ground, I rolled a few times realizing that my nice clean pajamas were no so dirty.  
  
"Man." I said getting up and trying to wipe away most of the dirt. 'Now is the time to run' I thought as I turned around and headed toward the sound of people screaming at the board walk.  
  
"Were are you going?" I turned around to see The one called Marco standing there coming toward me.  
  
"I'm getting the hell out of here." I said as I started to walk. "I don't think so." He said grabbing my shoulder.  
  
"Oh come on your alive you don't need me!!" I said turning around. He raised an eyebrow at me, then with a smirk took my hand and drug me into a damp cave.  
  
"But I don't wanna come!!" II screamed trying to pull away as we headed over a slightly rotted away bridge.  
  
He just looked back at me and smiled evilly. Finally I enter the cave. It was beautiful, it had some chandlers on the floor, the fire reflecting from it.  
  
"Do you like it?" Paul asked as he dug through a pile of trash and pulled out a cigarette package and light one up.  
  
"Want one?" He asked offering the one that he already smoked.  
  
"No sorry I don't smoke." I said waving my arms and shaking my head "No" "Yeah." They said smiling.  
  
"Well should we see if he is still here?" Marco asked as he headed to a little hole in the wall.   
  
"Yeah, he probably isn't here." Dwayne said as he pointed outside indicating that he was out on the boardwalk.  
  
"Yeah." They all said as they starting walking to the bridge in search of this secret someone.   
  
"Come on." They said as they pushed to go out.   
  
"In this?" I asked as I pointed to my dirty night gown. "Oh see if Star left anything behind." They said as they went to a little bed and searched under and on top.  
  
"Got something." Marco said as he got from under it holding a shirt and skirt above his head.  
  
"Here." He said throwing it my direction. I caught it and held it up. It was a cute white shirt with a red, white and blue skirt to go with it.  
  
"Ok turn around." I said twirling my finger around telling them to turn around.  
  
"Ok." They said laughing. I turned around not facing them putting it on. I put it on and headed toward the mirror that was leaning against the wall and checked it out.  
  
"You look like your mother in that." Paul said as he brought my hair back. "Oh gosh you… you guys don't have a reflection!!" I said turning around and pointing at them.   
  
"Good job ,Libby, remember we are vampires." Then it hit me, my parents use to be VAMPIRES!!!  
  
"You guys mean to tell me my parents use to be Vampires?" I asked as they lifted me up as we flew away.  
  
"Yeah." They said smiling.   
  
You think I would be scared of them, but for some reason I felt like I knew them, and like they new me actually to be honest they made me feel like I belonged some where, there with them.  
  
"So who are we in search for?" I asked "Oh no one special." Dwayne said as he looked down and pointed and we flew lower.   
  
"Here." They said putting me down this time and not dropping me.  
  
"Well let's go." They said waving to come on. We walked through out the boardwalk not spotting that certain someone.  
  
"Hey comics." I said smiling at my passion to read comics, I headed into the store as two boys looked at me. "I don't think so." They said pulling me back. "Aww, why not." I said looking up at them.  
  
"Well ,Libby, the boys in there killed us." Marco said pointing back at the two boys who had come out of the store.   
  
"Oh really? Are they the ones…" "Who staked us?" asked Dwayne emerging from the back of the group.   
  
"Uh.. Yeah." I asked looking at him. "Yup." they all said together.   
  
"Look!!" Marco pointed toward a roller coaster. "What about it?" I asked looking where he was pointing.   
  
"Guys there he is!" Marco said with a wide smile on. They started walking toward a tall man with bleach blond hair. I stayed back, as they pushed me along.   
  
We walked up from behind him. Paul stuck out his hand and landed it right on his shoulder.  
  
"Yes." He said turning around with wide blue eyes once he laid eyes on us.   
  
"Hey ,David, how's twenty years with out us?" Marco asked laughing. "Well how was hell?"   
  
"Well it's not so bad once you get over the heat." Dwayne said as he took a cigarrett out.  
  
"And who is this?" He asked deciously. "This ,David, is Libby." I shook my hand "Hi" and then took it down.  
  
"What did you bring her back from hell or something?" He asked laughing. "No she uh.. Brought us back to life." He said smiling a little smirk.  
  
"Who would be stupid enough to do that?" He asked looking at me. "I guess I would." I said smiling looking at him.   
  
"You know you look a lot like Star." He said touching my blond curly hair.  
  
"Uh.. David that's Star's daughter." Paul said as David took his hand away and picked my chin up and checked my face over.  
  
"And she looks like Michael facially." He said smiling.  
  
I think he knew who my parents were. "That would be her father." Marco said as he patted David on the back.   
  
"Well looks like we are going to have a twenty year reunion!" David said as he laughed evilly and then the rest joined in.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This takes place at the Emerson house.  
  
"Oh….,Michael, what are we going to do?" Star cried as she wiped her tears away sitting on the arm of the couch.  
  
"Star I think it's time we pay a little visit back to that cave." Michael yelled as he reached for the keys on the kitchen counter and ran in the garage from the kitchen and started up the car.  
  
"Star, Jessie, are you guys coming?" He yelled as they heard the garage door open.  
  
"Come on ,Star, let's go!" Jessie said as she drug Star through the kitchen and into the car.  
  
"Here we go again." Michael said as he hit the button to shut the garage.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back with me and the guys.  
  
"So ,Libby, we never found out how old you were." Marco said as he turned around from the ice cream seller handing me chocolate. "Oh I'm 15." I said as I took a lick from the ice cream. "That's cool."  
  
"So how old are you guys?" "Well let's see since we died we are probably around 100 or so." Paul said smiling.  
  
"How can you guys be 100?" "Oh yeah we never told you we can't die and we've looked like this except for our appearance, for 100 yrs."   
  
"That's awesome so like have you guys like done anything to go down in the history books?" I asked eating the cone.   
  
"Nah, almost, but we didn't want people to remember our names." They said smiling as the put there arms around me and we walked to a park bench.  
  
I liked it with them except I missed my family, I missed Jessie and my home, I was begging to have second thoughts on actually liking them and staying with them, but they would have to let me go sometime right?  
  
"When do you think my dad is going to be here?" I asked out of the blue as we sat there and watched people go bye.  
  
"When he gets here we'll be ready." David said licking his lips and baring his teeth.  
  
'That was creepy' I thought. Then they all began to chime in, in a creepy laugh.  
  
"Well it will be day soon shall we go back?" David asked as he flew up and grabbed me.  
  
  
  
  
  
Please Review and tell me what you think!! Thanks  
  
ANNA 


	3. Staying Awhile

"I read that vampires burst in flames when they get in the sun is it true."   
  
"Well yeah, your uncle set my hand on fire once!" "Uncle Sam?" "Yeah." He said looking at me with his beautiful baby blue eyes.   
  
"How? I asked as moved my hair out of my face and said, "Well actually he and some friends disturbed us while we were sleeping and they killed Marco back there." He said pointing to his back.  
  
"That's awful, but I'm sure they had a good reason." I said as we flew lower and the wind died down from my hair.  
  
"Yeah we turned your father into a vampire." He said as he tossed me to the ground from the sky in front of the cave before the bridge and flew on.  
  
"Thanks a lot." I said pointing a fist at him. I started walking toward the cave and walked over the bridge and entered the cave.  
  
"Oh so am I being left alone?" I asked as I looked around and saw nobody.  
  
"No!!" They all shouted as a girl with short brown hair walked out with chains connected to her with tears dripping down her face.  
  
"I'm sorry this happened to you." She whispered as she came closer.  
  
"You're that person my mom has a picture on her dresser and on the computer desk." I said pointing at her almost feeling her pain.   
  
"Your Summer!!" I whispered almost feeling my face go pail. "Yes." She said coming closer and hugging me.  
  
"They kept me locked up for so long!!" She whispered now crying on my shoulder.  
  
"Are you…"I asked as she finished my sentence "No thank god, my father would never allow it." She said looking toward the floor.  
  
"Who was your father." "Max the ex- head vampire." She said moving her arms as the chains made noise as she cleared her tears away.   
  
"Oh." "How long have you been here?" I asked looking into her hazel eyes as her window opened into her soul of sadness.  
  
"Since I was one that was in 1987 when David and his new gang started taking care of me because my father was dead and I never knew who my mom was."   
  
"And they chained you up?" I asked putting my hand on her shoulder for her support.  
  
"They thought I would run out, But where the hell would I go?" She asked moving her hands around.  
  
"When I was a baby it was ok, I was taking every where with David, the board walk and I was just like his little sister, then they used me to attract there next catch."   
  
"Then It happened when I turned 11 they locked me up and never let me go." She whispered as more tears rushed out of her eyes.  
  
"You haven't been outside in four years?" I asked widening my eyes in disbelief.   
  
"Well once every day, David pushes me out, but only to get some air." She said as she finally settled down.  
  
"And now they want me to watch you so you don't go, and if you do I probably will be there next meal!!"   
  
She said sitting on a box.  
  
"After all this time you would think that David would of let you go." I said going to a small bed and sitting down.  
  
"I knew where the key is." She said with her elbows on her legs as her eyes looked at me.  
  
"Great where?" I asked getting up and clapping.  
  
"Around David's neck." She said as she looked back down at the floor. "Oh that's going to be hard." I said sitting back down and pondering on how I could get that back.  
  
"Summer?" "Yeah." "How did you know my mom?"   
  
"Well Star took care of me when I was a baby, I mean before my mom ran off and dad died." "Libby, how could you tell from the picture from so long ago who I was?"   
  
"Your face." I said smiling and pointing out her un noticeable birth mark on her eyebrow.  
  
"Oh that ugly thing." She said pointing and laughing.   
  
  
  
"Libby, what ever happened to the kid Star took care of Laddie?" "My mom kept him for awhile and then saw him on the milk carton and gave him back." "He didn't want to go." I said as I got up and went to the entrance of the cave.  
  
"It's a beauty tonight." I said as I pointed toward the sun. "Yeah." She said coming over as her chain clinked.  
  
"I love to watch the sunset it helps me take a minute to step away from the world." She said as she looked deep in thought into the bright orange an yellow sun.  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean." I said as leaned on the entrance and thought of my situation.  
  
"Hey I'm tired I'm going to go to bed." I said yawning as I stretched and headed toward the bed in the cave.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be here." She said waving as she smiled and then I heard her whisper, "Always." Then she went to her knees and cried.  
  
I turned to my side and closed my eyes slowly and went to sleep.  
  
In my Dream,  
  
"Well she's gone!!" I looked around and saw David smiling. "Who's gone?" I asked walking closer and saw something on the floor.  
  
I looked down and saw a bloody corpse….   
  
"Holy Shit!!!" I jolted up sweaty and looked around to see it was night and I saw all the boys laughing and talking as they all looked at me.  
  
"You ok there?" Paul asked as he took a bite of some greasy pizza.  
  
"Yeah." I said laying back down and wiping the sweat off of my forehead. I got up still with my mom's old cloths and walked over to get some food.  
  
"So what do you guys have to eat?" I asked rubbing my hands together.   
  
"Well some pizza and some wine." David said as he held the box up and the plain bottle of red whine.  
  
"I'll take the pizza, but I don't drink." I said as I went to grab a piece, then David grabbed my wrist.  
  
"Hey." I said trying to pull away.  
  
"Oh you'll like this." He said deviously and then let go. They all laughed.  
  
"Were is Summer?" I asked folding my arms and looking at them as they all stopped laughing.   
  
"Why do you want her?" David asked as he stood up and put his arm around me.  
  
"She happens to be my friend." I said removing his arm from me.  
  
Then he looked at me and pulled me forward and whispered in my ear, "Become one of us." He sent chills down my spine.  
  
"I don't know." I said out loud. I thought about it and thought if I did then I would have limits.   
  
But then again I wouldn't have to go to school or deal with my parents there's a plus' I thought it over.  
  
I walked over and sat down and grabbed another piece.   
  
"So what are we going to do tonight?" I asked with a mouth full.  
  
"What we always do, go to the board walk." Paul said laughing.  
  
"I want Summer to come." I said looking at David. "No" David said strong.  
  
"Why?" He gave no response. "Honest to god I swear you have no feeling!!" I screamed, "Can't you see she's hurting?" "David, she cries almost everyday because she can't get the hell out!! What ever happened to your little sister she was?"   
  
He just stared at me like I was nuts. "Ok." He said taking a small key off his necklace.  
  
I just ran in the direction where she always sat.  
  
"Hey." I said bending down and unlocking her wrists. "How?" "I asked." "Thanks!!" She smiled as tears of joy streamed down her rosy cheeks.  
  
"Come on." I said grabbing her hand and dragging her through the cave, to outside across the bridge.   
  
"When are we going?" I asked as they looked at her. "Now, but this time we go by different travel." Paul said hopping on a new motorcycle.   
  
"Come on girls." David said smiling patting on his motorcycle.  
  
"Ok." I said taking her hand as I hopped on David's and she on Dwayne.   
  
"Here we go!!" Paul shouted as the loud noise of the motorcycles flew off the waves rushing in.   
  
"This is fun!!" I shouted looking at Summer as she smiled and yelled with me.  
  
David looked back at me and smiled. "I see your enjoying this!!" He shouted as he looked forward.  
  
"Yeah." I said in his ear. I was really considering being one of them , it was fun!!  
  
Then we came to a stop and we were at the boardwalk.  
  
"Hey can I go see the comics?" I asked pointing at them. "As long as you don't talk to the owners."  
  
Paul said as he pointed to the owners name on the sign, "Owners Edgar and Allen Frog."   
  
"Ok." I said grabbing Summer and running in.  
  
"here's our chance let's split." Summer said grabbing my hand out of there sight and leaning against the shelf.  
  
"Please Ma'am don't lean against that." We looked up and saw a blondish brownish hair colored man standing tall with a blue shirt and brown eyes ,and a name tag that read "Edgar"  
  
"Uh.. We are leaving." I said grabbing Summers arm and heading out. "Yeah." She turned around and saw him calling over another guy, I was guessing it was his brother or business partner.   
  
I over heard them say, "That's the girl the Vampires were taking along, maybe she is one of them?"   
  
"Maybe."   
  
"Oh shit ,Summer, they know about the vampires." I said whispering in her ear like a secret.  
  
"Why?" She asked out loud with her arms out. "They were just talking about it." "Oh."   
  
"Should we tell David and the rest of them?" I asked looking at them searching there pray I guess.  
  
"No let them kill them again!!!" She said loud. Everyone turned around and stared.   
  
"Good plan." I said going back to the boys.   
  
"Find anything you like?" Marco asked as the rest just stared at the girls going by.  
  
"Nope that's a crappy store." I said pointing at the store. "Yeah real crappy." Summer said as she looked down at her shoes.  
  
"Well we are going to the beach." David said getting up from the bench and going to his motor cycle.  
  
"Ok." I said heading to his motorcycle. I waved to Summer as she was getting back on Dwayne's.  
  
We went further down the boardwalk to the beach.  
  
"There they go!!" The Frog brothers yelled pointing as we looked at them.  
  
"So they know?" David yelled. "Uh.. They kind of saw me the first time I came." I said as he drove on faster making me clutch to his waist even more.   
  
"Hold on tight." He said smiling as we approached the stairs and headed off into the beach.   
  
I shook my head yes and let the wind flow through my hair as it reached back far.  
  
"Have you made a choice?" David yelled as he smiled.   
  
"NO!!" I screamed as we slowed down and stopped on the beach.  
  
"You know ,Libby, you should really consider." He said leaning in a little closer. Looking into my eyes.  
  
"Really should." He said whispering moving a step closer to my lips. Then he smiled as I heard Summer approaching.  
  
"Hey you two." Summer said as she came to and grabbed my arm as we went and played in the ocean water.  
  
"He asked me to be one of them." I told Summer as I splashed her.  
  
"No don't." "He'll change I swear to you!!"   
  
"What do you mean." "He likes you, but he'll change evil and he'll just do stupid stuff."   
  
"How do you know?" I asked as I took face to the water and refreshed.   
  
"Well there was this girl He meet he liked her and she decided to become one of them to be closer to David, well when she did David didn't talk to her no more she was just there, and then she killed her self in the sun."  
  
"Holy shit that's sad." I said putting my hand to my face. "Well it was mainly David's fault."  
  
"Anyway Michael and Star will be here to get you."  
  
"Yeah and if mom and dad found I was a Vampire they would kill me." I said laughing of the thought.  
  
"Yeah." She laughed a little. "So are you having fun?" I asked her as I saw her smiling having a good time.  
  
"Yeah." She said nodding and laughing. "Thanks to you." She said putting her arm around me. I looked at her and smiled  
  
"Come on girls suns rising." David said as he started his motorcycle. "Coming." Summer said grabbing my wrist and dragging me through the mushy sand.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We rode back with the wind in our hair and huge smiles coming across our faces.  
  
We walked into the cave and they locked poor Summer up and made her watch me as I headed to bed.   
  
"Night ,Summer." "Thanks again." She said as she watched me close my eyes.  
  
The next night I woke up to someone rocking me back and forth.   
  
"I don't want to get up!!!" I shouted as they seemed to not care.  
  
"Libby?" I opened my eyes to see David smiling and shaking me.  
  
"What?" I whispered as I opened my eyes and saw it was still day light. "Why are you up?" I asked getting up a little and leaning on my elbows. "I couldn't sleep." He said as he crawled over me and laid on the other side me.  
  
"So you come and sleep with me?" I asked looking over at him.   
  
"Well it is a very comfortable bed." He said as he smiled and looked up at the cave top.  
  
"Yeah it is." I said laughing a little. I was nervous he probably came to get me to drink the blood.  
  
I looked over and noticed that he was asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey thanks for the reveiws. Well I hope you like it please review more!!  
  
ANNA 


	4. Breaking out

"Oh great now he's asleep in my bed." I said uncovering myself and getting up and covering him up.  
  
'This would be the best time to escape' I thought thinking of the key.  
  
I went over to the bed once more and noticed that David had bat feet. 'Ewe that's gross' I thought as I made a face and reached for the key around his neck.  
  
Then when I was trying to take the necklace from his neck he grabbed my arm.   
  
"What are you doing?" He asked looking at me as I had a hold of it.   
  
"Looking at the key?" I said as I smiled and shrugged. "Really." He said as he smiled.  
  
"And I ask you ,David, why the hell are you in my bed?"   
  
"Because to tell the truth ,Libby, I like you." He said as he looked into my eyes and then he leaned in and kissed me.  
  
'Ew I'm kissing an one-hundred year old and a vampire' I thought as I pushed him away.  
  
"What?" He asked as he tried to make me kiss him again. "I don't want to." I said pushing him away.  
  
"Want to what?" "I don't want to be one of you and I most certainly don't want you to kiss me."  
  
I said walking away.  
  
Then he jumped in front of me. "What the hell do you want?" I asked looking into his hurt eyes.  
  
"I really did like you ,Libby, you were cooler than everyone else."   
  
"Really?" I asked as he put his hands on my shoulders. "Yeah." He nodded smiling and taking me back to where Summer was.   
  
"What are you doing?" I asked as he smiled and sat me down on the crate next to her bed.  
  
"Ok ,Libby, either you drink the wine or you become our slave just like Summer here." He said pointing to her on a cot.  
  
"I would rather do what Summer does than become a Vampire!!" I yelled as he put his hand over my mouth.   
  
"Shh do you want to wake everyone up?" He asked laughing as he forced my arm into one of the chains connected to Summer.  
  
"Oh, David, you're sick!!!" I yelled as tears streamed down my face. "Yeah, if you would just join." He said putting just that one on and then taking my head and kissing my hair and shoving it away.  
  
"I'll see you." He said waving and laughing as I assume he went back to sleep.   
  
"Summer?" I asked crying as I shaking her as she opened her eyes and they widened fast.   
  
  
  
"What happened?" Summer asked as she hugged me.  
  
"He gave me a choice to be like them or you and.." "You choose me right?" "Yeah." I said wiping the tears away on my shirt.  
  
"I never knew that this room was back here." I said pointing toward a little room in the back.  
  
"Uh.. Me either." She said as she got up and we walked back there with our arms linked.  
  
I peered around the corner to see sun light peering through an opening like a back door.  
  
"Wow!" I said as I moved forward and feeling the restrants pulling on me.   
  
"Well ,Summer, either we try and get these things off or we will die." I said as I headed back over to the bed where Summer had just gotten up from.  
  
"Your right." "I don't want to be here another four years." She said as she set donw beside me and smiled.  
  
"We are getting out of here." She said smiling. "How?" I asked as she put here head between her knees.  
  
"Hell if I know." She said as she got back up.  
  
"Summer, do you have a bobby pin?" "No." She said as her smile faded. "But I do." I said taking one from my hair and pushing into the key hole.  
  
"Awesome!!" I said as I broke free. "Here." I said as I did the key hole in hers.  
  
"Let's get going!!" I whispered as I drug her back to the "Back door"   
  
We stepped around the corner as the sun dripped through the cracks of the wood.  
  
"Kick it!!" I said as we both through a kick and took the wood in as we looked outside.   
  
  
  
"Oh great now what?" Summer asked as she looked about one-hundred feet down and saw the waves calm.  
  
"Jump." I said as I ran for the side.  
  
"Are you nuts?" She asked as she grabbed my shirt as I ran by.  
  
"Why the hell are we doing this there is a front door." Summer said as she smiled.  
  
"Oh yeah." I said as I sneaked out to the cave opening. We sneeked out almost to the middle of the cave when I saw David standing there with his arms crossed.  
  
"How could I ever trust you?" David said as he came over and looked at me and Summer.  
  
I shrugged.   
  
"Don't ever touch my daughter again!!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Please review.  
  
ANNA 


	5. Libby and Summer return home

I turned around to see my father standing there with our uncle and the two shop owners, with stakes.  
  
"Wow, Michael, so nice to see you!!" David said as he flew and got the other boys.  
  
"Boys we have company!!" I heard David say as I took Summers hand and ran toward my father.   
  
  
  
Then I realized I was in the air.   
  
"Oh great." I said as I looked down at my mom and she was crying, holding onto my best friend Jessie which I was so glad to see.  
  
"Come on guys just put her down." My father said as he came closer.  
  
"Come on." One of the other boys standing with my father said as they ran at them with wooden stakes.  
  
The Lost Boys lowered me and I was on the ground as I ran to my mom.  
  
Then they flew away into the night.  
  
"Oh ,Mom, Dad, I will never play with Oujia boards again!!" I shouted as I ran and hugged them both.  
  
"So this is your daughter?" The one with the name tag Edgar said.  
  
"Yeah." Dad said as he kissed me on the forehead and the my mom cried over my return.  
  
"Mom I want you to meet someone." I said pulling Summer forward.  
  
"Oh God, Summer!!" My mom said as she pulled her in for a hug.  
  
"So what's going to happen to them?" I asked as I pointed toward the sky.   
  
"Oh we will get them." I looked over to see the two shop owners as they said that evil and rubbed there hands together as the smiled.   
  
"Ok." My father said as he looked into my blue eyes full of tears and smiled as he held my head.  
  
"Oh ,Libby, I swear we will burn that board." He said smiling and laughing at me and bringing me in for a hug.   
  
We ran to the car and got in and headed home after all that time.  
  
I looked back and saw Edger and Alan stayed in the cave with stakes.   
  
"Did they hurt you?" My mom asked me as I sat in back looking at Summer as she smiled.  
  
"No mom." I said as she took down the mirror from the front and peered back at us. "Summer I am so glad to see you again after all these years I have wondered what has happened to you and now I know."   
  
Mom said as she smiled in the mirror and closed it and kept her eyes on the road.  
  
We headed home in the dark as we were the only car on the road.  
  
It took about two days across Sanata Carla to make it home.   
  
We arrived in the driveway driving all night as the sun rose.  
  
I found myself sleeping on Summer's shoulder as her head lay against the window.   
  
I put my head back up and looked around. I stretched a little and shook Summer awake.  
  
"Not, now ,David, I'm sleeping." She said loudly as I shook her more. She opened one and looked at me and smiled taking her drooling self off the window.  
  
"Sorry, I kind of drooled all over your window." She said smiling. "Oh that's all right." I said noticing that Jessie was laying in the drunk of the jeep using a pillow and sleeping sound.  
  
I turned around and tapped Summer on the shoulder.  
  
"That's Jessie, my friend, but she doesn't look her best now." I said smiling as I jumped back there with her and laid by her and whispered in her ear , "Jessie?" She got up rubbing her eyes and looking around.  
  
"Did we get her yet?" She looked up front as my parents laughed and got out of the car.   
  
"Yes!!" I screamed as she turned around and smiled as we hugged. "Oh I didn't know what happened I was scared." She said smiling as we hugged.  
  
"You were scared." I said coming from the hug and getting out the trunk and getting in the backseat as I introduced Summer and Jessie.  
  
"Jessie this is my friend Summer." Jessie looked at her and smiled and so did Summer.  
  
"Well if you're a friend of, Libby's, you're my friend too." Jessie said smiling shaking Summer's hand as she took her pillow and blanket, and came out of the trunk and then we all went inside and went to the kitchen table and talked.  
  
  
  
  
  
HEy sorry I have had a block on most of my stories so please review!! love you all  
  
ANNA 


	6. Getting home and seeing every thing is f...

The sun was starting to set when we all decide to head to bed. We weren't prepared for anything we figured that the Frog Brothers had killed them, but in an instant we knew that they didn't.   
  
We all gathered in my room ,Jessie spending the night again, because her parents weren't home.  
  
"Well I'm so happy to be home and with you guys." I said as I tried to go to bed, but that night I couldn't fall asleep.  
  
  
  
I stared at the ceiling as I heard the phone ring.  
  
I heard a stumble and a fall and then I heard the phone drop and then my mom answered.   
  
"Hello?" She answered as I heard her put the phone back on the table where it sat, then she walked to the couch.  
  
I got up and went to the door quietly as I watched her happy smile got to 'Oh god NO'   
  
She got up from the couch and walked over and hung the phone up and started looking around at the ceiling.  
  
"Mich." but she was cut off by David. I stared in amazement he looked like he was going to kill her.  
  
I shut the door and got Summer and Jessie up and told them to leave the house.   
  
I opened the door again and walked out and looked for them. "Mom?" I whispered as I walked a little further. "DAD!!!" I yelled as he ran out the door.   
  
"There Back!!" I yelled as I saw the rest of them in the air. I looked up at them and didn't feel scared.  
  
"Hey." David said as my mom was gone hopefully he didn't hurt her.  
  
"What do you guys want?" I asked as I slowly backed away, backing into the table where the phone sits.  
  
He flew lower and then right into my face. I gripped onto the phone with my fingers waiting for the right time.  
  
He looked me eye to eye. "Were is Summer?" He said calmly. "Up your butt and around the corner." I said as my teeth were clenched and then he came closer and I whacked him on the top of his head.   
  
I ran to dad as he stood in shock.   
  
"Dad try and find mom." He grabbed me by the arm and said, "You have to stake them!" He said softly as we hugged and then I looked for some wood. I ran to the kitchen and they just watch me as David was un conscious.  
  
I searched through drawer for something wooden and then I looked to the right and found it.  
  
I turned around to go to David, but he was gone!!  
  
"Oh shit." I whispered as I looked on the ceiling and saw nothing.   
  
"Where are they?" I said as I turned circles and then stepped into the living room again.  
  
"Right behind you!!!" My father screamed as he walked in with no sign of my mom.   
  
I turned around and saw all of them looking at me with evil eyes. "Be ready to go back to hell!!" I shouted as I ran as the were coming after me.  
  
I ran on the couch and then I pounced off and then went to the floor as I distracted them while my dad, searched for something in the kitchen.  
  
I was running looking behind me when I noticed turning around that they weren't there.  
  
"Where they hell are you?" I asked as I looked around hearing nothing.  
  
I looked and it was about five minutes and they weren't there, I looked every where the ceiling the floors hell I even checked the beds.  
  
"I think there gone." I said relaxing on the couch. I looked back expecting my dad to answer, but no there was no answer.  
  
"We'll never be gone." I looked back to see David coming straight at me.  
  
He knocked me over to the ground. "Please don't kill me!!" I yelled as he bared all his teeth and laughed at me.  
  
"Why in the hell would I kill you you're my new slave!" He said as he lay o top of me breathing on me. I wanted to kick him right where it really hurts, but what could I do I was pinned to the ground with him looking like he wanted to eat me up, he was all licking his lips and baring his teeth as he laughed that weird ass laugh that he did all evil and oh it just gives me the shivers, listening to it.  
  
He stopped laughing and his teeth went away and he looked down at me and then started playing with my hair and running his finger through it and then he bent down and kissed me, it was like rape minus the sex.  
  
I hated kissing him it was like kissing my brother, well if I had one, but that's beside the point, He was gross, he would stick his nasty tongue in my mouth and it would gag me!! I had enough I was going to pull away.  
  
I lifted my arms from his weight and tried hard, but it was like he was connected at the mouth.  
  
So I began to spit in his mouth( lol sorry I'm in a weird mood tonight) then he pulled away and looked at me in disgust.  
  
"Now that was a kiss." He said laughing and then snapping at the boys to come pick me up.  
  
He got off of me and I stood up and tried to run away, but the boys caught me.  
  
"Damn." I said as my hair fell in front of my face.  
  
"Your mine all mine!" David said kissing my cheek and then he started walking and looked back and told the guys to follow with me in there arms. I was pissed I wanted to kill this bastard more than anything else.  
  
Then I guess my miracle came through 'cause the front door flew open and who stood there??????  
  
  
  
Finally I wanted to get some of this done and look at that i did lol jk.  
  
Anywho sry for the delay but hell i had a block and i kinda 4got bout it lol who could ever do that but me lol jk 


	7. THe End, or does David come back?

"Un hand her you evil blood suckers!!!" Alan shouted as he got a stake ready, so did Edgar.  
  
"You guys!!!" I shouted as the put there hand over my mouth and flew, up to the ceiling with me struggling to get free from the grasp.  
  
I quit struggling after I knew that they wouldn't let me go, but then I remembered after watching all those crime shows that I could probably bite his hand. It was right in front of me!!  
  
So I went with it and when they were laughing at David and them I opened my mouth and bit his hand as hard as I could, but the thing I forgot was I was in the air supported by them. "Right back at you for killing all those innocent people!!" I shouted as I he dropped me.8  
  
"Bitch." Paul said as he dropped me and I fell all the way down screaming for someone to catch me. Well I guess I got my wish.   
  
"Some one catch me!!!" I shouted as I landed and David caught me. "Hey." He said as he looked at me and I jumped down from his reach and ran like hell.  
  
"Hey!!" I said coming to Edgar and Alan as they stood there and looked at them and wondered how to kill them.  
  
"We need more help!!" Edgar said discouraged about killing them. "I have an idea!" I said as I watched David and then I whispered the Idea into there ears. They shook there heads in agreement and I moved slowly behind them and then I ran out the door to get Uncle Sam and his new wife Mary.  
  
I ran down the street not looking back running a block before coming to the dark house.  
  
I ran up the walk and rang the door bell as I caught my breath.  
  
I heard someone run down the stairs. Uncle Sam answered the door with his robe on and his hair was every where.   
  
He looked at me with concern, "Are you ok?" I was looking at him about to cry.  
  
"You have to come!!" I said grabbing his hand and trying to lead him back to my house.  
  
"What is the rush?" He asked dragging me back to his house.  
  
He walked me in and sat me down on the couch, he turned some lights on and walked over and sat by me.  
  
"Now tell me what is the matter?" He asked as he put his arm around me and looked into my eyes.  
  
"David is back at my house with the rest of the Vampires!!" I shouted as he looked surprised, he jumped up ran upstairs got some cloths on and ran down the stairs and we were off in his car to my house.  
  
"Did they hurt anyone of you guys?" He asked as we approached the driveway.  
  
"Hell no come on we got to get in there!! "I shouted as we walked in the door quietly.  
  
"Sam!!!" Michael shouted from the corner where he was pinned.  
  
"Shit!!" Sam yelled as he looked at the Vampires hovering over them.  
  
"I know!" I said as I ran to the kitchen and got a stake on the floor. "Oh wow, boys it's Sam!" David said as he laughed and started charging at him.  
  
I got off the floor and ran toward him, and stood in front of Sam. "You can't have him." I said as I closed my eyes and was expecting to die, but I didn't David pushed me toward the guys and they held me again.  
  
"Run!!!" I shouted as Sam moved to the right and running to get a stake. He tan from the spot got Edger and Alan up and they ran like hell.   
  
"Take her in there we'll deal with her later!" David snapped and looked at me and smiled.  
  
They lead me back to my room and locked me in it. I went to my window and it was opened I looked out and saw Jessie and Summer where I had left them.  
  
"Hey!" I I whispered as they looked up at me. "Hey are you ok?" Summer asked as she reached up and hugged me.  
  
"Hell no, David kissed me." I said with a smiled and then I looked at Jessie who smiled weakly.   
  
"I need you guys to go to Jessie's house get anything in her garage that is wooden and sharp!!!" I said as I looked back to make sure no one came through the door.  
  
"and guys hurry please." I said as they got up and ran in the distance. I sat there and stared and looked at the walls hearing nothing coming from the outside.   
  
I sat on my bed now head against the ceiling feeling nothing I was like hollow inside, I felt empty no clue what to think.  
  
I heard nothing an hour had passed and then Summer and Jessie appeared with perfect stakes.   
  
"Oh you guys are the best!!" I whispered as they smiled.   
  
"We are going through the front door!" I declared as they helped me out of the window.  
  
"let's go!" I said as we dodged windows and looked in the mail slit in the door to see all of them fighting and one Vampire was DIED "Yes they got one!!!" I whispered as I still looked through the slit seeing my mom sitting in the corner in the dark.  
  
"Guys were going in!!!" I said as I twisted the handle and crawled in with out them knowing.  
  
I crawled over by the counter and told the girls to follow and they did without being seen.  
  
"We got to stake them!!!" I said as I looked and saw them looking at Paul the first to die.  
  
I saw Edgar getting ready to stake Dwayne and he nailed him.   
  
He struggled and the blood oozed everywhere , on everything in the house.  
  
I got up and snuck behind David and tapped him on the shoulder he turned around and I punched him hard.  
  
He fell to the ground as he held his cheek then I took the stake and started to drive it toward his heart.  
  
He quickly put his hand up and blocked it and the stake went straight through his hand.  
  
Blood quickly was drawn from his hand and he looked at me with horror.  
  
"You bitch!" He said with a smile and got up to his knees. I quickly got up and backed up as he came closer and closer to me, I now only had the stake to defend me.  
  
He looked at me with his eyes like ice, cold, and heartless. He raised his hand and then it all glued back together and he was fine.  
  
"You thought you could do anything to me." He said as I watched him lean toward me.  
  
"Well?" He asked I guess he wanted an answer. "Yeah!" I yelled with rage.   
  
"Yeah I thought I could kill you make you never come back to hurt anyone again!!!" I said as he came closer right in front of my face with his fangs showing and blood dripping from the tips.  
  
"Wrong!" He said with his mouth opening wide. He smiled and looked at me like he was going to eat me or kill me or something.  
  
HE suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled my long sleeves up to reveal my bare arm.  
  
"Umm. Yummy." He said with a smile and bent down and bit into my arm lightly, it's like he really didn't want to hurt me just drink my damn blood.  
  
I knew if I moved my arm at all that his teeth would tear up my arm, so I stayed still as he drank my blood. I felt great pain in that blood drinking it killed, I hated it, I felt the tears stream down my face as I tried to hold them back.  
  
I sat there trying to hold everything back. He finally came up from my arm and looked at me with my blood all over his face, drips of red on his pale white face, almost giving him color.  
  
"I'm done." He said as he smiled and picked me up. He carried me over to the couch as Marco watched, from the side not even noticing that Sam had a stake and came and staked him as he fell dead on the floor.  
  
He laid me there I was dieing I was loosing to much blood.  
  
He looked at me smiled and kissed my forehead. Then he looked away and stared at everyone else in disbelieve that all the other vampires were dead again and he still was the only one living and the last to die like before.  
  
"You think you people are going to kill me?" He asked as he through his hands up in rage.  
  
I listened to him blabber on and on about how he was going to keep me and shit. I was tired of listening to it.  
  
I remember the stake I had in my hand. I took it from my grip I took all my might and whispered "David?"   
  
I sounded sick. Once he bent down I took the stake and while Edgar and then got what I was doing they called his name.  
  
He turned his head barely and then I stuck it in his heart and watched his head fall on my stomach.  
  
He mouthed "Why?" Then I stuck my hands on his head and touched it barely and watched him die.  
  
I pushed him off me and then everyone came and rushed to me. "Oh god ,Libby!" I heard my mom say as she came from no where.  
  
Dad picked me up and they cared me to the car and drove me off to the hospital.  
  
I was in the hospital for about a day they had to stitch my arm up and it was broken and I had to where a pink cast.  
  
I went home and the house was clean, Edgar Alan, Sam and Mary all picked the house up nice and we disposed of the bodies.  
  
I was happy after those years, Summer lived with us she was like the sister I never had.  
  
Jessie, Summer and I never ever touched a Ouija board again, because we all knew that it could bring horrible like David back from the grave.  
  
I walked out of that happy home and went to college in California, I met my husband and father to my children there, Rob, what a great man.  
  
"Mom, we get it you love dad, but yeah right like there were vampires here." That was my oldest daughter Claira.   
  
"Hey there could be!" My son Tyler added as his five year old imagination went wild with the idea.  
  
"Sorry ,Mom, I don't believe you either." That was my thirteen year old daughter Charliez.  
  
"Ok, you all don't believe me, I'll show you my scars." I said as I pulled my sleeves up and showed them the scar that David had giving me that last night he was alive.  
  
"Oh God!" Tyler shouted as he ran up to me and asked, "Can I touch it?" I rolled my eyes and said "Yes."  
  
He touched it and was amazed. "Ok ten o'clock time for all of you to go to bed all the family is coming to see you guys tomorrow." I said as they all ran up the stairs laughing.  
  
I went over to my husband who was sitting there smiling leaning against the counter and leaned back into his arms and kissed him.  
  
"So you really told them all about that made up stuff?" He asked clueless. "Sure." I said with a smiled, I leaned back and kissed him again and smiled and thought 'Yeah but what you know is that it's true.'   
  
MEANWHILE UPSTAIRS  
  
"Ok you heard what mom said about the vampires." Tyler said as they sat in the darkness of Charlie's room.  
  
"Oh yeah vampires." She said as she rolled her eyes. "Ok I found it, it was in the attic." Claira said as she brought a glowing dusty box over to where they were sitting.  
  
She pulled it out and revealed that the spirit board was in tact. She pulled out the pointer and stuck it out on the board.  
  
"Ok you go!" Charlie said to her sister who stuck her hands on the board.   
  
Her blue eyes scanned it and she did everything her best friend taught her.  
  
"Ok we got something." She said as it went to hello.  
  
"So what is your name?" She asked it started With a D and it ended up to be David  
  
"D-Didn't mom say she knew a David??" Tyler asked as he peered at the board in fear.   
  
"I'm leaving!" Tyler said as he got up and left the room slamming the door.  
  
"Uh.. Yeah ,Charlie, that is just a little creepy don't you think?" She asked as she got up and went by the door hung her head and left.  
  
She sat there alone and smiled and got to know David and what happened to him and she finally got the nerve to ask what happened with her mom.  
  
She gasped to hear that David wanted her as a wife and loved her dearly, but she had to kill him.  
  
"I'll bring you back to patch things up with my mom." She said as she did the same thing her mom did so many years ago and read out of the book.  
  
So who knows what happened? I do!!!!  
  
  
  
Hey all thats the end lol i loved making this I might make another lol i dunno what it would be about.  
  
LOL NEwho thanx 4 the support from everyone!! 


End file.
